


March 8 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 8</p><p>Aragorn takes the 'Paths of the Dead' at daybreak; he reaches Erech at midnight. </p><p>Frodo leaves Henneth Annûn.</p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**** The Watcher  


A deep shadow lay on Elrond's heart as he gazed southward.   Far beyond mortal or elven sight, far from his aid, his sons fought a deadly battle against despair, dread and darkness.  In truth, though only two were the sons of his blood and body, all three held an equal place in his heart and his love.  He feared for them.

The darkness had begun to encroach on him at dawn; an ominous shadow that swallowed all three from his Sight.  Had he been right to send the words of Malbeth the Seer south with Elrohir?  He could do naught but wait; wait until they traversed the Paths and came at last to Erech.

He stared south, oblivious as the sun wheeled overhead and the shadows lengthened around him.  The accursed darkness and unease lifted a little as evening deepened, but he did not cease his vigil.  Somewhere a soft bell chimed the hour of midnight, and in that moment he heard it – a distant horn echoing across the miles, ringing in the hills and mountains.  A chill wind blew on him, and he knew that far to the south, beneath the Stone of Erech, the Dead had been summoned.


	2. 8th March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays entry in the Tale of Years is:

The company marched on cautiously and in near-silence. The place seemed more and more like a tomb; one from which there would be no escape if Elrond's words were wrong. Legolas never once questioned Aragorn's judgement in coming here, though, despite his own misgivings.

The Paths of the Dead were well-named, for it felt as if they contained no other living thing and the land might yet claim recompense for their steps here. However, Legolas knew this path to be a necessary one. Hope was fading and faith was all they had left to cling to in these dark days.


End file.
